


Our First Christmas

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddle, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Embrace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holidays, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, date, hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: After beginning to date All Might wants to do something special, something their own, on a very special date. All Might begins planning but hopes that someone special will agree.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to do this story last year but things prevented that. So I am hoping that this year I will get to complete their story!

All Might tried not play with his fingers too much as he walked into the Siller’s house. “Hey! All Might welcome back!” Vampi shouted as she leapt to hug him. All Might smiled as he returned the sentiment. The guys acknowledged each other as Vampi slid down All Might. She rubbed his sweater. “Ooooooohhh. She’s going to like this,” Vampi sung. 

All Might’s face betrayed him as he blushed while rubbing his neck. “Really?” slipped out of his lips softly. It was not a big secret that Grizel favorite fabrics were all very, very soft. She always seemed to knead those fabrics longer than anything else All Might saw her curl up with. He took his own challenge to find the perfect sweater fabric of it. “Um speaking of her there is something I wanted to ask her and um..both of you,” All Might began. 

A moment later both men swore that you could hear Vampi squeal across the country side. Regardless of if she could or not Iron Maiden and Spyder’s phones went off one after the other. Iron Maiden’s eyebrow went up as Spyder just laughed. The pair took a few minutes, finished their portal, and teased each other as they said good night. She opened the door to the house to be greeted by a squealing Vampi bouncing in spot, her father walking around, and a giant of All Might fidgeting in his chair. “Get changed!” Vampi shouted before Iron Maiden even got a word out. Even before the confusion had a chance to set in Vampi tossed Iron Maiden in her room. 

After a few minutes Grizel came back to the main room to still see Vampi bouncing in place. All Might stood up. “Can we go for a walk?” he asked coming up to Grizel. 

Grizel gave All Might a relieved smile, despite all the confusion of the situation, causing him to relax slightly. “That sounds like a really good idea,” Grizel encouraged. 

All Might ushered her out the door. Vampi’s urge to shout after them was muffled by a wrap of silver hair. Vampi looked up at her adopted father. “Let them be,” he said. She took a breath and decided to wait for the result. 

The pair began walking together. They did not care when too as they kept moving. Grizel looked at All Might, this was not their first walk together but it was the first time he slammed his hands in his own pockets. Grizel released a small sigh. Her arm slid around his elbow letting her pull him slightly as she wrapped her other arm around his bicep. She smiled as he glanced at her. “It is a little late but welcome back, Toshi,” Grizel said as she rested her head on his arm. 

All Might looked at her as they walked together. He released his breath as her fingers played on his arm, her hair swayed back and forth as they stepped, and the pace slowed. His hand slipped out of his pocket and covered her hand, “Thank you, Grizzy.” He smiled as he felt her head nuzzle against him. Her hand indeed began kneading his sweater before she even said anything else. He enjoyed the quiet walk together as he could tell Grizel was almost asleep on his arm. Her calmness eased his nerves as well.

Finally the pair drifted to the small park near the Siller’s home. A bench under one of the tress that was wrapped in holiday lights became an opportunity Toshinori did not want to pass up. “Um, Griz. There is something I wanted to ask you,” Toshinori began as he squeezed her hand. Grizel leaned off his arm and looked up at him. 

Toshinori sat on the bench, took her hands in his, and began rubbing her palms. Luckily it only a little chill right now but the cold of the winter night would be setting in soon. “It is coming up on that time of the year,” he began almost tripping over his words.

“Tax season?”

“What? No,” Toshinori startled as his thoughts shattered. He looked up at Grizel to see a smirk. He snickered at her ability to surprise him. She pulled his hands close to her, leaned over, kissed his forehead and touched their heads together for a moment. Toshinori took a moment before squeezing her hands again. She leaned back. “It is the holiday season sweetheart,” Toshinori began again in a much more upbeat tone. Grizel smiled as he played with her hands. “And I wanted to ask you if this Christmas, you would be my Christmas date?” he finally mustered to ask. 

Grizel blinked for a moment. This was their second Christmas together, first time since they began dating and known each other’s names; but he spent last holiday with her family. Grizel chuckled as her hand covered her mouth. Toshinori’s head tilted as he scooted to the edge of the bench. “I would love to, honey,” Grizel finally answered. 

Toshinori leapt off the bench, lifted her in arms, and let out a loud energetic cheer. Grizel laughed as he spun till he fell back on the bench. She nuzzled against him as she hugged him tight. His arms wrapped around her for a few minutes. Finally he released her and what felt like his breath. She moved on the bench but he kept an arm wrapped around her. “Thank you so much but um..” he began again. “Why did you laugh before you answered?” 

Grizel smiled as she turned toward him. “Well before I came home Spyder and I both got texts from Vampi. Mine said ‘Say yes. Yes! Yes’,” Grizel began to explain as she showed Toshinori her phone. 

“Ok,” he acknowledged before handing her the phone back. 

Grizel smiled her teasing grin that caused his eyebrow to go up. “I am not sure what she wrote Spyder but all he did was smirk and tell me, ‘Ma. You know what I really want for Christmas?’” she told. When Toshinori made a face she just pointed at him. “That is what I did. But his response was that he really wants a baby brother,” Grizel finished. 

Toshinori’s shoulders shot up as his face turned red. Finally his hands covered his face as Grizel began laughing. She ushered him to rest on her lap as he recovered. Grizel began stroking his hair. Toshinori finally came out from his hands to see her relieved face; everything clicked into place as why laughed and was confused earlier. His hand cupped her face. Her easing into his hand as her hair was highlighted by the lights on tree. Her hands came around his shoulders, covering him like a scarf. Her fingers did begin to play with his sweater. A smile came across his lips as once again his ‘bear’ eased his heart. 

Grizel smiled, “I like your sweater.”

Toshinori got his biggest smile of the evening as he wrapped his hands around her hands, “Thank you!” Even though this December night was getting colder as each moment passed Toshinori felt the warmest he had in a long time.


	2. Our Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is here! Time has arrived for Toshinori and Grizel's first Christmas date. Magic starts at the train station but that isn't all the Toshinori has planned! Hopefully things will go as he planned because he can't await longer to share the plan.

It was finally here! It was Christmas Eve! The day considered to be the most romantic time of the year in Japan and Toshinori was finally going to spend with someone. He was practically bouncing in place as he waited at the train station. The old lady next to him chuckled at his adorable nervous energy. It actually only made him smile more. He planned so much for today; so far in advance he was worried how much of it would hold together. Thankfully Grizel said yes when he asked her to be his date; was one of the thoughts screaming in his head as the train pulled into the station. 

The doors released a sea of people onto the platform. Toshinori’s eyes scanned over the entire crowd looking for the white and blue patterned head wrap he gave Grizel when they planned their met up. As the crowd began thinning down the wrap finally emerged from the train, Toshinori almost squealed. “Grizzy!” he shouted as he began waving, seemingly forgetting that he was already head and shoulders taller than almost everyone around him naturally. He heard the old woman and her new companion giggle but that was instantly forgotten as Grizel broke through the crowd. His arms were around her instantly upon spotting her silver eyebrows. Even in this form he managed to lift her for a moment before putting her back down just to hug her to him tighter. “I’m so glad you could make it,” he said as he finally released her enough to make eye contact. He began rubbing her shoulders as a soft smile came across his lips. To his joy it caused one on her lips too. 

“He really was deary. An adorable nervous wreck,” the little old lady that had been standing next to Toshinori interjected.

Her partner smiled as she patted Grizel’s arm, “Be gentle with him sweetie.” 

“I will. Merry Christmas, both of you,” Grizel said as she waved bye to pair while Toshinori tried not to die of embarrassment. She gave him a light hug again when most of the crowd disappeared. “Ready?” she asked getting his attention again. 

“Yeah,” Toshinori automatically responded. After a moment he looked down at the soft, warm pressure now leaning against him causing a smile grew. “Yeah!” he cheered as his joy returned. He gently placed his lips on her hair wrap for a moment as he stroked her back. After a moment smiled as he reached for her luggage, “Is this it?” He checked as he placed his hand on top of her hand on the handlebar. Grizel nodded triggering Toshinori’s eager showman side to begin! He took her hand in one and the suitcase bar in the other already eagerly introducing the plan like a rehearsed tour guide! 

The first part of the plan was walking to his place from the station. Usually the two of them would easily jump over the city but this was how he planned to kick their first Christmas together right! Devil’s Dock while being a good size city still paled compared to Tokyo’s outlining area. One thing the big cities always did well was have big lights! As they come out of the tunnel to the station Toshinori watched Grizel’s face as lights began to dance over her. Her eyes widen as she mouthed wow without an actually sound coming out and she turned in one spot. Toshinori just chuckled at the pure reaction. “Stay close to me,” he said with a smirk as he squeezed her hand softly. 

“Ok,” softly slipped out of Grizel as her hand tightened in his and her other hand wrapped around his forearm. 

Toshinori felt the blood rush throughout his body. She was so true with her reactions to everything, each light up display felt like something new to explore; and the sense of trust he felt as she let him guide her wherever he wanted, with barely even a tug, gave him so much joy he could not explain. The holiday food and dessert stores were the most dangerous to walk past as each one was tempting. Luckily Toshinori only caved to a couple eatery pit stops on the way home, even if he did really enjoy watching her react to the new tastes. 

Grizel always made the cutest sounds to Toshinori when she was truly happy or excited. Her words never seem to entirely fit her mood but her body’s movement, her sounds, and the way she smiled always told him what she was truly feeling. He was hoping she had a few more left in her as he finally opened the door to his home. She stayed close behind him as he opened the door, her hand resting on his back. “Welcome back,” he declared. 

Her hand began stroking his back then quickly moved into full on scratching and almost smacking with both hands as she looked around. “Wow honey. You really went all out!” Grizel said as she continued to scan the room from the entry way. “It is so bright, almost like outside…But oddly warmer,” she as she brushed her hair behind her ear. 

Toshinori wanted to scream for joy, the voice in his head was cheering. Usually he did not decorate this much for any holiday; but this year someone was coming over. He was going to be home. And this year he got to spoil someone a little bit (even if it turned out to be him). His hand went behind his head at the tone her commented ended in. “Yeah.. I might have gotten a little carried away,” Toshinori admitted. 

A warm touch simultaneously brushed his hand and his cheek startling him slightly. “It wouldn’t be you otherwise,” Grizel began softly. She eased herself up on her hair slipping in closer. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she whispered before gently kissing Toshinori. 

Toshinori felt himself blush again. She was stroking his cheek. Her fingers squeezed and played with his hand. His hand drifted from behind his head, down her arm, and finally scooping around her back as he melted into her warm welcoming kiss. 

When Grizel released Toshinori she giggled at the confusion still on his face despite his puckered lips. She pointed up between them. “I caught this mistletoe,” Grizel chuckled as Toshinori tried to wipe away his embarrassment.

The pair made it past the entryway. Grizel began exploring the decorations. Toshinori took her luggage to the bedroom. When he came back he saw Grizel running her fingers over a limb of the bare tree. He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, “Hey.”

“Hey. Everything else is decorated so much why is this one so bare?” 

Toshinori smiled and hurried to the box under the tree, which filled the space below the tree and almost his lap. Grizel leaned down. “Because I thought that it might be nice if we decorated our first tree together,” he explained as the box revealed to contain red, white, and blue ornaments, warm white lights and silver garland.

Grizel smiled and kissed his forehead, “That sounds wonderful, honey.” 

Toshinori’s face lit up as his smile grew from ear to ear. He gave her a quick kiss on cheek, bounced off, turned on some holiday music, lifted Grizel into a hug, and cheered, “Yeah! Let’s decorate!” Grizel laughed. 

It was a fun activity to do together. Lacing the lights so deep to try shine the entire tree. Grizel was buried up to her shoulders and even using her hair to place the lights as Toshinori untangled and fed the stream. Repeating the pattern for the garland. Grizel than used her hair to get all the hooks on the all the ornaments at the same time making herself look like a holiday octopus. Toshinori laughed at the sight causing Grizel to chuckle. He scooped her up and they began moving around the tree. Him placing them with the hand not holding Grizel while she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other worked with the hair to place the ornaments. Finally the star needed to be place; Toshinori picked it up and handed it to Grizel with a softer smile on his face. She kissed his forehead and took the star. He lifted up so she could easily slide it on. Afterwards he slides her back down next to him. 

Grizel smiled at the completed tree. The lights shined off the garland and ornaments brilliantly! She leaned on Toshinori’s chest. He smirked as his hand went to her shoulder welcoming her in a bit more. “Wait, one more thing,” he interrupted her thought as he leaned over again. He pulled a small flat box out of the ornament box and handed it to Grizel. He smiled as she looked at the box.   
Grizel looked between him and the box as one eyebrow went up. She slid the flat disc out of the box. It was a white ceramic oval frame with a soft blue ribbon around one end. She turned it over to see the frame read, ‘Our first Christmas’ and inside was a picture of them they together last year cuddled together on the couch. Grizel felt water prick her eyes. They were not actually calling themselves a couple last year but he already felt a member of the family. Her nose twitched. “Toshi,” barely managed to come out her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand as the other brought the ornament to her chest. 

“Come here,” Toshinori chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms. He smiled and stroked her back and rocked them slowly in place. 

After a few minutes he kissed her head. “Would you like to put it on the tree?” Toshinori suggested as he rubbed her shoulder. Grizel wiped her eyes and nodded. “Here, I’ll help,” he offered as he placed his hand on top of her hand. 

“Together,” Grizel said softly. 

Toshinori blushed before relaxing into the moment. “Together,” he gently repeated. Both their hands moved into the tree and slid the ornament on the tree half way between their heights. 

The pair finally step back to see the truly completed tree. Toshinori smiled at the work feeling a sense of pride. Though when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist he could help but look down. Grizel leaned against him, a warm pressure against him as she rested there. Her hair bounced and swayed even though she was transfixed on the tree. The music that had been playing suddenly felt quiet and far away. His arm seem to drift around her without thought, suddenly pride in their work did not feel quite the right word anymore as a warm sensation filled his chest. 

Time vanished in the warm silence. It was not a thought or a concern till a loud beeping chimed shattering the silence. Toshinori pulled out his phone and the time highlighted. “How about we go spread a little holiday cheer?” Grizel teased knowing about the last little assignment he still had to do tonight. It was the only he complained about still having to do during her visit. 

Toshinori smirked before changing forms, “Yes!” He took her hand, “Let’s go share some magic!”


End file.
